2 AM
by Sofipitch
Summary: He had never had anyone depend on him like that.


He had heard the term used before, but not having grown up used to being around people in such a way that he could spend enough time to familiarize himself with them, he had never applied anyone he knew or himself to the term. He could, to some extent consider Tohru Honda to be his two AM. She had always been a good friend to him for as long as they had known each other, and she had been there for him in most instances that he had needed her. So for the longest time, it had only been her he could really consider to be a friend he could trust. But once he began to gain friends for himself on his own, things changed.

When his phone rang at three thirty in the morning, he had figured it was prank caller. No one else whom he knew, with the exception of Kakeru, who could very well be the prank caller, would call at this time of night. Even his brother wouldn't have the nerve to call this late in the night. When the caller id flashed in his phone screen, he grumbled in annoyance at having been correct in guessing the identity of his mystery caller.

"Could I just remind you that it is three thirty in the morning. You know, an hour at which most people are in bed."

"I know I'm sorry, I just didn't know anyone close enough in the area to help us." The "I'm sorry" part confused Yuki. If Kakeru where really pulling a prank, he wouldn't say such thing. Yuki sat up in his bed, actually paying attention now. "Me and Komaki, where out in town and we met this other couple at a bar. When they were leaving, they asked us if we'd like to hang out with them for a little longer, and we said yes. But they kinda ended up turning out to be a bad crowd to hang out with."

"And you need a ride? How did you get there?" Yuki had already gotten up out of bed and was putting his bedroom slippers on.

"Taxi to the bar we had met them at. We walked with them to where we are now." In the background he could hear Komaki say something to him, and Kakeru respond. "But the part of town we're in now is kinda empty. And we have no idea how to get back to where we were."

"Okay, don't leave where you are now. Give me the address and stay right there." Kakeru gave him the street name and the number of the building they were standing in front of before hanging up. Yuki went to his kitchen to fish out his contact book to find a mean of transportation to get them home.

-X-

Kakeru checked his watch, before pulling his coat closer to him, trying to shield himself against the cold of late night October. He cursed himself for not bringing a thicker coat. It hadn't seemed necessary when they'd left, but now he could really use the comfort of cotton padding in between the polyester material.

"You know," Komaki said from beside him, "Yuki doesn't have a car, are you sure he'll be able to pick us up?" She buried herself farther into the collar coat. "I say we should just try to find our way to the city."

He checked his watch again. "It's only been eleven minutes. Let's wait a little longer. We can rely on him."

"I'll give him five more minutes, but then I want to go."

He nodded. "Fine."

Only three minutes later, they saw a taxi driving down the road, their way. Kakeru waved his hands to flag it down, and it pulled up in front of them. The driver rolled down his window. "Kakeru Mannabe and Komaki Mannabe?"

"Um, yes."

The driver looked down at a piece of paper in his hand, the same paper from which he had read their names. "Sohma Yuki sent for me to pick you up and take you to your home."

He turned to Komaki and beamed, half of glee, half a I-told-you-so look. She rolled her eyes in response, before opening the car door. "Wonderful."

The driver smiled in response. "So just give me the address and I'll take you there."

-X-

Half way through an exciting lecture on the ecological damage caused by runoff water, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket to find a text message from Kakeru. "Thanks for last night. You really saved our asses."

There was a certain feeling of pride that filled up in Yuki's gut at the fact that he could help someone like that. That he could be someone's two-or three thirty-am. That there was someone out there that trusted him to help them even when he was still half dreaming while doing so. In the past, not having had anyone to rely on had kept him from being close to people in such manner. Being relied on had always seemed like a task that was never placed on his shoulders, since no one knew him well enough to trust him, and partially due to his obvious disorganization. He hadn't really done much in most people's eyes, but it was an accomplishment that the younger more introverted version of himself hadn't even thought of accomplishing. His heart swelled with pride at the tiny feat he managed to accomplish.

"No Problem." He messaged back before putting his phone away.


End file.
